


The blame game

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Ariawkes (Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't do it.
Relationships: Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes
Series: Ariawkes (Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019587
Kudos: 1





	The blame game

Our story starts in the Dumbledore household. With help from her boyfriend Fawkes, her brother Albus's phoenix; Ariana Dumbledore has managed to come back from the dead... well sort of. 

Fawkes said, "Let me go in first and tell him, Ari. He still blames himself for your death, I don't know how he'll react to seeing you living and breathing again."

Ariana nodded. "Very well, but be quick about it."

Fawkes flew into the house through the nearest open window and landed on the table beside where his owner sat.

Albus smiled. "Ah, my dear friend; where have you been today?"

Fawkes told him, "Albus, I have something to tell you. It's... about your sister."

Albus's smile vanished. "What about her?"

Fawkes explained, "I've been following an inventor for the last few months and he finally did it. Ariana drank the potion and she's alive, well as close to the old version of her we can get anyway. She's outside right now and she wants to see her brother again."

Albus muttered, "She said that, did she? Ari said that she wants to speak to the man who murdered her?"

Fawkes stated, "I told you to stop blaming yourself, nobody truly knows if you or Gellert killed her and Albus, it was just an accident."

Albus frowned. "Very well, let her in then."

Fawkes took off and pulled the latch which his owner had built onto the door for him.

Ariana entered and her smile lit up the room instantly.

Albus's frown was gone and he had happy tears in his eyes. "Ari, is that really you?"

Ariana beamed, "Yes, Al. It's me."

Albus pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I've missed you and I'm... sorry about what happened. It was all my fault."

Ariana reassured him, "It's alright, dear brother. I don't blame you or Gelly for my death. Let's just put it all behind us, shall we?"

Albus smiled ever so slightly. "I can do that."


End file.
